


Bound By Leather And Sex

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Ren punishes Ryuji for being a naughty boy. Day 28 of Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946929
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Bound By Leather And Sex

“Ren, holy shit...”

“You like it?” Ren cooed smugly, trailing a gloved hand across Ryuji’s clothed chest with a flirtatious smirk across his painted black lips. Ryuji could only stare with wide eyes at the sight of his boyfriend; grey eyes unframed by his usual, thick-rimmed glasses, the long, dark wig he was wearing, the leather uniform. He wondered where Ren could have gotten such an outfit, yet he was rendered speechless when Ren trailed a leather thumb across his lips, stealing his breath away with swiftness, “I picked it up for you, of course, though I think it looks rather good on me, don’t you?”

“Y-yeah,” Ryuji gulped, painfully aware of the hard-on he had that strained painfully against his too-tight jeans, a lustful aching from seeing Ren in such an outfit growing intensely, his heart thumping loudly in his ears. Ren wore a uniform unlike one worn by the police, yet they were clearly different from any official use; long, elbow high gloves, knee-high boots, a leather skirt and jacket, accompanied by see-through tights, all topped with the beautiful black cap he was wearing make Ryuji cheeks burn. It was insane how much Ren passed as a girl, Ryuji unblinking at the sight before him and he barely ghosted a shared kissed with Ren, too stunned and aroused by his boyfriend’s appearance before him.

And it seemed Ren had noticed Ryuji’s stunned state, feeling the bulge of Ryuji’s cock against his own, throbbing through the material of his trousers. Pulling away from their shared kiss he grinned at Ryuji, the hand that had caressed his face now drifted down Ryuji’s body to cup his suffocating length, moaning as he felt his own length stretch desperately against the fabric of his tights, “That’s great to hear,” he mumbled while he closed the gap between them, his free hand reaching Ryuji’s back, “Because I intend to fuck you in this,”

The sound of snapping metal brought Ryuji back from his hazy thoughts, the sensation of cold metal pressed against his skin anchoring him to reality before he could fully comprehend what was happening, a forceful hand spinning him to face the bed before being pushed forcefully against it. One of his arms pulled behind his back, there was something rubbing against his clothed entrance, Ryuji’s aching moans muffled by the soft fabric of the bed below while Ren clasped his other hand into the handcuffs that restrained him, that made Ryuji vulnerable to Ren’s will, and that only excited him more.

“You’ve been a naughty boy, Sakamoto Ryuji,” Ren purred almost mockingly, his hands reaching around Ryuji’s hips to undo his belt, his own impatience and need to fuck his boyfriend evident by the harsh tugs of his gloved hands and the way he grinded against Ryuji, erratic and desperate, “I think naughty boys like you need some proper punishment. How does a round of ‘reformative sex’ sound to you?”

“Ren-” Ryuji gasped, the words Ren uttered teasingly into his ears only sent him spiralling down further into the lustful chaos that overwhelmed his saner thoughts, bucking his ass in sloppy desperation against the roll of Ren’s own hungry bucks. No sooner did he sink into the bed did Ren finally free his cock from its denim prison, his throbbing length fell from his tight boxers, the sensation of leather hands exploring his aching, needy ass, the tight hole clenching against the air, an act to entice Ren to give up all pretences and to just fuck his hole at that moment.

The flirtatious winks of his hole gave what he wanted, enticed what he craved the most, Ren whispering a slurred ‘fuck’ under his breath, no sooner did the sound of a bottle clicking open and the squelch of liquid reach his ears did he feel a leather digit slide slickly through his entrance. Hot, aching moans escaped through his flushed lips while Ren pushed through his tight walls, his finger scraping along his entrance as it rubbed against his most sensitive spots, Ryuji thrashing against Ren’s touch, the disorienting sensations spiralled into his ecstasy.

Yet Ren did not allow him to get used to the sensation of the lone finger that prodded him, Ryuji choking gasps of shock, mewling uncontrollably when Ren introduced a second finger, and then a third, all logic and rational thought melted into the chaos of pleasure he felt, only able to surrender himself to Ren’s fingers while they continued to scrape his insides into submission.

Ryuji whined when Ren had withdrawn his fingers, bucking his hips wildly, the only words that escaped from his burning lips were hopeless pleas for Ren to fuck him, to ruin him with his thick cock, yearning for Ren to plunge him deeper into the abyss of his chaotic ecstasy, and it seemed to work when he felt something hot and thick plunge into his aching needy hole, the rush of emotion too overwhelming for the blonde to respond with other than chokes of his own screaming indulgence. He loved the burning ache of Ren splitting his hole wide open, loved the rough, unyielding ferocity of Ren’s wild thrusts, coiling greedily around the girth of his length, unwilling to let go as Ren fucked him into the bed with each sway of his hips.

“Ryuji, you’re so tight,” Ren moaned as he pumped into Ryuji’s ass, the cool, stoic facade of his punishment cop persona crumbling with each time Ryuji wrapped around his throbbing length, he too consumed by the primal chaos that spun his head with each thrust of his hips. Ren kept going, kept ploughing deeper into Ryuji, the orifice swallowing him whole while Ren indulged the warm greed that happily enveloped him, his pace growing faster as he chased after his own pleasure, craving for more of the sweet, intoxicating ecstasy the deeper inside of the heat he plunged with each stroke.

The both of them feverishly fucked, Ren gouging Ryuji’s sensitive inner walls, the blond moaning as he met Ren’s thrusts with his own, spinning into the chaos of his lustful aching, throwing himself deeper into his primal hunger the more he rocked against the thick cock that was blissfully ravaging him with vigour. He gripped his bound hands into tight fists, thrashing against the restraints that bound him, his toes curling roughly against the material of his shoes, overwhelming pleasure pricked his eyes with welled tears, Ryuji now standing at the precipice of his climax.

When Ren finally slammed against Ryuji’s deepest, most sensitive spot, the blonde could only scream silently, mouth agape and full of stringy spit, soaking the sheets before him, his vision enveloped in blistering white, not long after Ryuji’s cock erupting spectacularly with his own milky cum splattering against the floor.

“Ryuji!” Ren cried, Ryuji’s possessive grip around Ren growing tighter, through his own orgasm, his hot walls milking him with feverish strokes in overwhelming desire. Ren allowed himself to satisfy his own gnawing addiction he felt, yielding himself to the overwhelming lust that swallowed him whole, throwing his head back with each roll of his hips, cumming and filling the depths of Ryuji’s hole with his seed, bucking each time Ryuji milked him, intending to give his boyfriend every single drop of his thick, potent cum.

The last of the sparks of erupting joy fizzled out between the two of them, both Ren and Ryuji basking in the afterglow of their orgasm, only the sounds of triumphant gurgles and soft, aching mewls echoing their lips while Ren continued to rut against Ryuji’s prostate, leaning down to envelop his love with a hug from behind, lips kneading the skin through the fabric of his shirt with tender kisses.

“Mmmm that was good,” Ryuji slurred out breathlessly, voice still muffled by the fabric of the bed, Ren settling down against his back, still nestled inside Ryuji, “That was... Really good,”

“It, it was,” Ren said, his voice low and tired, hands reaching for Ryuji’s cuffs, undoing them with surprising expertise before dropping them onto the floor, the prop clattering against the wood below, “It was... really good... Even now you’re still-”

“Another round,” Ryuji pleaded, hammering pathetically against Ren’s crotch, whining squeaks escaping his throat each time Ren’s head pressed pleasantly against his already throbbing, hot prostate, “Please officer,” he continued to beg, Ren smiling at how desperate he was, Ryuji coarsening him with eager role-play, “I’ve been a really naughty boy, I need more of your cock if I gotta reform. Won’t you fuck me more?”

Ren wordlessly replied with a firm, possessive grips around Ryuji’s hips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment! Criticisms are always welcome!


End file.
